Upgrade
by Jaxxon
Summary: A collection of Romantic-Comdies featuring computers
1. Upgrade 1.0

Upgrade

"So where we are we now, Brock?" Misty asked.  
Brock was staring at the map in his hands. "Techno Town," he answered.  
"Great," Ash replied. "I've always wanted to visit here."  
"Why?" Misty asked.  
Ash laughed nervously. "They have some special programs for pokédexes here."  
This intrigued Brock. "Like what?"  
"How about we find the Pokémon Center?" Ash said changing the subject.  
"Finally, a chance to sleep in a bed," Misty sighed.

After checking in with Nurse Joy, Ash told Misty and Brock that he meet up with them later. He walked through the streets of Techno Town until he found the store he was looking for.  
When he walked inside, a bell above the door announced his entrance.  
"Be out in a minute," a voice from a back room called.  
Ash looked around the shop. There were all types of computer programs on the shelves. While looking at some of the newer games, a young man walked up to him.  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Ash answered. "I heard you have several custom programs for pokédexes."  
"Yes, and what type are you looking for?"  
"Number 15," Ash replied.  
The young laughed. "I never realized how popular that one would become," he said as he walked behind the counter. "You're the tenth guy to ask for that one this week alone."  
He placed a laptop on the counter. "The cost of the program is $50, and you get one year of updates."  
Ash pulled out a couple of bills and handed them to the man. "All right, now hand my your pokédex," the man instructed.  
Ash gave him Dexter. The man plugged a connection cable to the pokédex.  
"Uploading program," Dexter said as it received the new data. "Upload complete."  
"There you go," the man said smiled as he handed Dexter back to Ash. "The number for the updates is programmed into the pokédex."  
"Thanks," Ash replied as he put Dexter back into his pocket.  
"I hope your girlfriend doesn't find it," the man laughed.  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Ash shouted back.  
"That's what they all say," the man continued to laugh as Ash left the store.

The next day, Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking down a forest path to the next town.  
"What did you do yesterday, Ash?" Misty asked.  
"Got an upgrade for Dexter," he replied.  
Ash slowed down a little so he could walk behind Misty. He pulled out Dexter and pressed a button.  
"Scanning," Dexter chimed. After a moment, Dexter said, "Mallet #13, Stunner. This mallet is known for causing little physical injury while confusing its victim for about 15 minutes."  
"Better warn Brock," Ash murmured as he put Dexter away.  
"Did you say something, Ash?" Misty asked wondering why he had fallen behind.  
"Nope," he replied. "Nothing at all."


	2. Upgrade 2.1

Upgrade 2.01

"Whatcha doing, Ash?" Misty asked while Brock was off getting firewood. Ash had been bent over his Pokédex, Dexter, ever since they finished setting up camp.  
"Just doing some studying," he replied.  
"Good," Misty said as she walked away. "You need to be catching up on your pokémon studies."  
Unfortunately, Ash had other things in mind. He pointed Dexter at Misty when her back was turn.  
"Airway," it chirped. "This mallet has the ability to send its victim over 100 ft into the air."  
Ash sighed. Even with this program, all he could do was prepare himself for the inevitable. "If only there was some way to protect myself from those things," he murmured under his breath.  
"Did you say something?" Misty asked.  
"I was just wondering when Brock would get back," he lied.  
Misty looked into the woods. "Here he comes," she told him.  
"Thanks," he replied as he put Dexter away.

"So," Brock asked the next morning, "what's she packing today?"  
Ash pointed Dexter at Misty. "The Golem," it chirped. "This particular mallet, if used properly, can produce the effect of Gloom's body slam."  
Ash scratched his head. "That's awfully powerful," he whispered to Brock.  
"Yeah," Brock replied. "She usually just carries mallets from the Stunner line."  
"Hey guys," Misty called from up ahead. "Why are you two hanging back there?"  
"Guy talk," Brock hurriedly answered. "You know: girls, cars, girls, sports, girls, pokémon. Oh, did I say girls?"  
Misty sighed. "Just hurry up, okay," she told them. "I want to sleep in a bed tonight."  
"Sure thing, Misty," Ash replied. He turned and whispered to Brock, "Nice save. Why not next time just say, 'End my sad life now, please.'"  
"All I could think of," Brock shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"  
Ash looked at the girl walking in front of them. "We need to get the upper hand."  
"But how?"  
"I'll have to think of something," Ash replied.  
Brock dropped his head. "My well being lies in the hands of Ash Ketchum of Pallet," he sighed. "I better get some good life insurance."

That night, Ash felt that his and Brock's lives were worth a little extra cash. So, he paid for a hotel room instead of the usually free Pokémon Center couch.  
"Thank you, Ash," Misty cheered as Ash handed her a room key.  
"No prob.," he replied. "Brock, Pikachu, and me will be in the room next to you."  
"Okay," Misty said as she disappeared into her room.  
When Ash joined Brock and Pikachu in their room, he began his battle plan.  
"All right," he told them. "Here's the plan."  
He looked at his other conspirators. "I plan to keep Misty in a good mode tonight," he told them.  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked.  
"Standard wine and dine approach," he replied. "I know of French restaurant near here. That's were I'm taking her."  
"And how do you plan on getting her there?" Brock questioned.  
"Simple," Ash answered with a smile. "We all know her love of French stuff. Since I'll be buying, I doubt she'll refuse."  
"And you get to have a date with her," Brock and Pikachu smirked.  
"Oh, the sacrifices I must make," Ash mockingly sighed. "Of course, you two will stay here."  
"Of course," Brock echoed. "And what will be doing then?"  
Ash pulled the spare key to Misty's room out his pocket. "Search her stuff and find the goods."  
"It'll never work," Brock told him. "She'll hide at least one for safe keeping, plus she might keep one on herself."  
Ash smiled even wider. "Not if this restaurant only allows those in formal wear," he said as he pulled a tuxedo from the closet.  
"Do think she'll have a dress?" Brock asked.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ash smiled as he opened it for a redhead girl holding a light blue dress. "Care to explain this?" she asked.  
"Well," Ash answered with a faked stuttered. "I thought that since we were in town, I take you to that fancy French restaurant, Le Pikachu."  
"How sweet," Misty sighed. "Are Brock and Pikachu coming?"  
"No," he told them. "They both are feeling a little sick."  
Inside the room, Pikachu and Brock started coughing.  
"Oh," Misty said as she tried to lean further into the room to see her friends. "I hope they feel better."  
"Believe me," Ash replied with a broad smile. "They feel a lot better in the morning."  
"Guess, I better get ready," Misty said as she returned to her room.  
"I pick you up in an hour," Ash said as she unlocked her door.  
"Give me two," she replied with a smile. "I want to look my best."  
When Ash closed the door, Pikachu and Brock were bowing before him chanting, "Great master, teach us the secret of your ways."  
"Quit it, you two," he laughed.

After Ash was dressed and ready to get Misty, he turned to Brock. "How do I look?"  
"Well, Mr. Bond," Brock said in a fake Russian ascent, "I can see you are quite the ladies' man."  
Pikachu laughed as Ash attempted the "shaken, not stirred" line with a Sean Connery voice.  
"All right," he told them as he handed Brock Dexter. "Scan Misty as we walk by to make sure she doesn't have anything on her."  
"What do we do if she does?" Brock asked.  
"If it's anything worth worrying about, abort," Ash said as he straightened his bow tie. "If not, proceed as planned."  
He walked over to door as he finished his instructions. "Wait about twenty minutes, then enter the room," he told them. "Make a thorough sweep and collect all the mallets you can."  
"How much time should we have?" Brock asked.  
"Let's see, you lose twenty minutes for us to be safely away," he said as he added the time in his head, "but it'll take us thirty to get there. Then another two hours for the meal…"  
"What about afterwards?" Brock and Pikachu snickered. "I think you might want to take her for a walk."  
"Not a bad idea, Brock," Ash replied. "That'll give you even more time."  
"That's not what I meant," Brock said with smirk. "By the way, how are you paying for all this?"  
"Bike fund," he said as he opened the door. "I figured since this is** all for Misty**, it should come out of the money I saved for her bike."

Ash knocked on Misty's door. "In a minute," she called from inside.  
Ash was getting nervous now. On paper, this seemed like a good plan. He figured that he kill two Pidgey with one stone. He get to take Misty out on a date, and he get rid of her instrument of destruction, but now he felt like he was getting cold feet. That is until Misty opened the door.  
"You like?" she said to the shocked boy. He had picked a dress he thought would look good on her but not this good.  
"Yes," he replied as his senses returned. He offered his arm to her which she gladly accepted.  
When the couple walked down the hallway, Brock cracked the door opened and scanned Misty with Dexter.  
"No mallet found," it chimed.  
Brock smiled thinking that Ash's plan might actually work.

"Oui, monsieur," the waiter replied as Ash handed him the menus after ordering.  
Misty had not stopped smiling since they had left the hotel. _First the hotel and now this, _she thought. _He must really love me._  
Ash on the other had more confusing thoughts running through his mind. _Is Brock and Pikachu going through with it? Are we doing the right thing?_ He looked over at Misty who was staring at him. _Why did she have to look so good tonight?_

Meanwhile, Brock and Pikachu were going over Misty's room with a fine toothed comb.  
"Pikachu!" the pokémon yelled as he pointed to a stash of mallets.  
"All right," Brock said as he added them to the growing pile. "That's 53, and Ash has recorded 58."  
Soon, Pikachu pulled out a little blue notebook from a drawer. "What do you have there?" Brock said as he picked it up.  
He opened the first page and read,  
_Ran into some stupid kid today with a hurt pikachu. He stole my bike which I found destroyed up the road. I swear once I track him down, I'll kill him, but he did seem a little cute. Maybe I'll give him a quick death instead of a long painful one.  
_Brock held the book like it was sacred treasure. "We just hit paid dirt," he told the pokémon.  
He flipped to the more current entries. Ash's name appeared in every single one. The one that got Brock was at the end.  
_This hotel room is really nice. It sure bets staying at the Pokémon Center. Also, he finally asked me out on a date. I can't believe all his done for this. This dress must have cost a fortune. He must really like me to do all this.  
_Brock now had to make a judgment call. _Do I save my own neck for a few days, _he thought, _or ruin Ash's chances with Misty forever._  
In the end, his heart own out.  
"C'mon," he told Pikachu. "Help me put all this stuff back."  
"Pi?" the pokémon asked.  
"Let's just say, Ash will thank us for this," he replied.

Ash and Misty were walking by the pool of hotel after dinner. Misty looked down at her reflection in the rippling water.  
"This has been a wonderful night," she sighed as she bent down and dipped her hand into the water causing waves to wash over her image.  
"Yeah," Ash sighed. _She's going to kill me when she finds out why I did this._  
Ash heard someone softly calling his name. He looked around and saw Brock and Pikachu hiding behind the corner of the building.  
Ash quickly thought up an excuse to leave Misty. "I'm going to get us something to drink," he told her. "I'll be right back."  
Misty smiled at him. "Just don't keep me waiting for long," she told him.  
Ash quickly headed over to the others and told them to follow him. As soon as they were far enough away from Misty, Ash turned to Brock. "What?"  
Brock dropped his head a bit. "Sorry, we couldn't go through with it."  
_Thank you! _Ash mentally shouted. "Why not?"  
Brock gave Ash the look he normally got from Misty when he said something stupid. "You spent the night with the reason."  
Ash walked over to the Coke machine and got two Cokes. "Oh well," he again mockingly sighed. "There's always next time."  
"Maybe now you just got the upper hand you wanted," Brock laughed. "I doubt she'll do any serious damage from now on."  
Pikachu laughed and said something to Brock as Ash ran back to the girl waiting for him. Brock lowered his head.  
"You're right," he cried, much to the pokémon's delight, "but what about me?"


	3. Upgrade 3.0 Beta

Upgrade 3.0 Beta

Brock looked out the window of his room. It had been three weeks since Ash and Misty left him with Professor Ivy, and he was growing restless. He needed some action, preferably from the opposite sex. Unfortunately, Professor Ivy's 6' 7" boyfriend who had more muscles than brains disagreed with his plans. He met Ryan the day after he decided to stay. If he had known about him, he had taken his chances with Ash and Misty in the Orange League.  
"Brock," one of Ivy's dorky assistance called. "When are you going to make dinner?"  
Brock sighed. He felt just as confined as when he was Pewter with his family, but at least he did get study under Professor Ivy. That is when Ryan was not around.  
"I wonder if I can catch up with Ash and Misty," he thought but dropped his head when he thought they were probably enjoying time alone together.  
"Why can't I get a girlfriend?" he sighed as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Ivy was getting worried about Brock. Not so much because he was not feeling okay, but that if he left, she and the girls would be back to living in a pigsty. That night, after Ryan had left and Brock was asleep, she talked with her assistance about what to do with Brock.  
"Well," Julie replied. "One of us could try and date him."  
"I rather date a Primeape," Harriet snapped back.  
Ivy shook her head. "That's not a bad idea, Julie," she said with a weak smile. "How about you do it?"  
"Sorry," Julie laughed. "Brock's not my type."  
Harriet and Ann coughed "chicken" in a bout of wheezing. "Sorry. Must be some stun spores in the air," Ann replied as Ivy and Julie were giving them the evil eye.  
They then tried to come up with another plan when Ann suddenly got an idea. "How about using the computer dating service in town," she suggested.  
"Not a bad idea," Ivy replied as thought about it. "After all, this is an island. I doubt there be anybody from the other islands in the database."  
"Good," Harriet told them. "I'll take him there tomorrow."

Brock sighed as he was being dragged into town by his least favorite brat. This one was always complaining about how hard her work was and always tried to shove it off on him.  
"Where are we going?" he asked her.  
"Hopefully, somewhere to get you a girlfriend," she replied.  
Brock perked up when she said that. "Great," he shouted. "Is it Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny?"  
"I don't know," Harriet laughed nervously. "I'm taking you to the computer dating service."  
"But that's for losers that can't get a date," Brock whined.  
_Why do you think I'm taking you there,_ she thought as they walked into town.

"Hello," a young woman greeted the two as they walked into the building. "My name is Laura, how may I help you?"  
"My friend here needs you to fix him up," Harriet answered.  
Brock just had a stupid look on his face. "You're pretty," he sighed. "How about we skip this computer thing and go have lunch."  
Laura clinched her fist. "If I had a nickel for every time…" she growled. "Have a sit."  
Brock obediently sat down in a chair on the away from the receptionist. Harriet sighed and told Brock she was going shopping and that she would go home by herself.  
Five minutes later, Laura came up to him and told him follow her to a room in the back.  
"Anything, you say," Brock replied still in his dreamlike state.  
Laura led him to a back room, handed him a survey, and told to complete it. She then left him there and returned to her desk up front.

Suzie walked off the blimp's ramp. She had come to Valencia Island to gather some information from Professor Ivy which meant she have to stay on the island for a few weeks. Also, there was a breeders dance during her stay and there would probably get some useful advice there. Unfortunately, it required her to have a date.  
She was not looking for anything long-term, but she hated going to a local male escort service. Then she saw the advertisement for a computer dating service.  
"What do I have to lose?" she sighed as she walked to its building.

Brock was actually taking the test serious and was answering the questions honestly. Well, mostly honest.  
"Let's see," he said as he read a question. "Are you looking for a long-term relationship?"  
He thought about that. _I would like one, just like Ash and Misty's, _he thought, _but I really should keep my options open._ He checked no.  
"Favorite pokémon," he read. "That's easy, Vulpix."

Suzie was escorted to on the testing rooms by Laura and given a test. She sat down and looked over some of the questions.  
"Like I really want a long-term relationship with a loser using a computer dating service," she laughed.  
The next question made her think for a few minutes. "I really loved my Vulpix," she sighed remembering the boy she had given her to. _I should've taken his offer and let him join me,_ she thought wistfully.

Brock walked up to Laura's desk and handed her the test. "Be back in an hour to see the results," she told him.  
Brock headed out to get something to eat since he missed breakfast that morning. As soon as he walked out the front door, Suzie walked over to Laura. "Finished," she told the annoyed receptionist.  
"Check back in hour for a match," she told her.  
Laura shook her head as Suzie left. "I really need to get in a new line of work," she sighed. "I know Giovanni says this is a great way to make money, but there has to be a better use of talents in Team Rocket."  
She glanced at the two tests laying on her desk. "Hm, both not looking for long-term," she said as she read over it then she got an idea.  
"I'll just set these two up so I don't have to punch all this in to the computer," she said as she tossed the tests in the garbage bin. "These seem just 'perfect' for each other."

"Are the results in?" Brock asked when he returned.  
"Yes," Laura smiled. "We had 95.6% match."  
Brock grinned. "Who is she?"  
"She'll be here soon," she told him. "How about you wait in that room over there."  
After Brock entered the room, Suzie walked in two minutes later.  
"We got the perfect match for you," Laura told the young breeder. "In fact he's, waiting in that room over there."  
"Thank you," Suzie replied nervously.  
She walked up to the door fighting off the urge to turn and run.  
"Here goes nothing," she said as she opened the door.  
"Hi, my name is…" a voice from said as she opened the door. "Suzie!"  
"That's a weird name for a…" she thought until she saw the young man waiting inside. "Brock!"  
They both stood there staring at each other. "You're looking good," Brock said breaking the silence.  
Suzie blushed. "How's my Vulpix?" she asked.  
"Take a look," he told her as he pulled out a pokéball.  
"Vul," she asked as she appeared. When she saw her former trainer, she shouted for joy and leaped into her arms.  
Suzie laughed. "I see you've been taking good care of her," she said.  
Now Brock blushed. "Thanks," he replied. "What are doing here, Suzie?"  
She looked at him. "Let's talk about this at some place more private," she said as she let Vulpix jump onto the ground.  
"Okay," he sighed. Over the years he learned when he was getting the cold shoulder.  
When they walked past Laura, she reminded them about her fee. They paid the money and walked over to a café across the street.  
"Another set of satisfied customers," she sneered as she counted the money.

"So, you're studying under Professor Ivy now," Suzie said as they walked to her hotel.  
"Yeah," he told her, "but I think I should've stayed with Ash and Misty. At least with them, I didn't have to do all the work."  
Suzie nodded. She was not really surprised Brock had left the two. He tried to join her once, and she heard Ivy was very beautiful.  
"Well," she told him, "I'll be on the island for a few weeks. Maybe we should get together on a couple dinners."  
Brock perked up when she said that. "You know," he told her, "there's a breeder's dance next week. I was wondering if…"  
Suzie laughed. "Why do you think I went to a dating service in the first place?"  
Brock blushed. "Guess, I've been around Ash too long."

The next week was perfect for Brock, and the girls were noticing that he was out of his depression. His meals were getting better, and he stopped hitting on Ivy much to Ryan's delight.  
The night of dance, he did not return back to Ivy's lab. The girls thought he had spent the night with his new girlfriend. When Ivy went out to check on the pokémon, she noticed Brock and Suzie on the beach watching the sunrise.  
She smiled. _At least he is happy now,_ she thought.

Brock watched as Suzie packed her things. "I'm really going to miss you," he told her.  
Suzie sighed. _This is why I didn't want anything long-term,_ she thought.  
"You knew I was leaving," she replied.  
Brock thought for a moment and said, "Mind if I join you on your journey?"  
Suzie was shocked by the offer. She thought that he was beginning to like here. "What about Professor Ivy?" she asked.  
"Oh," Brock replied. "I'm sure she and the girls can get along fine without me."  
Suzie smiled. "Yes," she answered him. "I love you to come with me."

Suzie decided to stay an extra day so Brock could pack. When they left the next day, Ivy's assistants were begging Brock to stay.  
"Who will do the cooking?" Julie asked.  
"Who will do the cleaning?" Ann plied.  
"Who will do my work?" Harriet demanded.  
Brock laughed nervously when he told him that they were doing just fine before he arrived.  
As he and Suzie walked out sight, hand in hand, Julie turned and whacked Ann on the back of the head.  
"Great idea, genius," she snapped. "Now we no longer got our slave."


	4. Upgrade 2000

Upgrade 2000

Ash and Misty were heading back to Techno Town. He told her that Dexter needed some new hardware for the latest pokédex updates but failed to tell her he was after another custom program.  
The mallet program was supposedly deleted when Ash absent-mindedly left Dexter on a table with it running. When Misty picked it up to give to him, Dexter scanned her and said she had a 'Stunner' mallet. After proving Dexter right on Ash's head, she forced him to delete the program.  
_Thank gawd for undelete,_ Ash thought as he remembered the event. It taught the value of a good password protection program.  
He looked over at the girl walking beside him. They had finally gotten rid of Brock and Tracey and left Pikachu and Togepi with Professor Oak for a few days.  
"It's good to spend some time with alone, finally," he said to her as he reached for hand.  
"Yes," Misty sighed.  
As they got closer to their destination, Ash turned to Misty and asked, "Which would you rather have, hotel or Pokémon Center?"  
"I would like a hotel," Misty replied, "but I wouldn't mind staying at the Center."  
_Caught between a rock and Misty, _Ash thought. If he said hotel, he would have to use some of the money for the program he wanted, but if he said Pokémon Center, he might have to listen to Misty's mouth.   
_I'll just play it safe, _he thought. _After all, how soon does Misty need a new bike?_  
"If the lady wants a hotel," Ash said as they walked into town, "then they lady gets one."  
"Thank you, Ash," Misty blushed.

"Aren't you two a little young to be renting a room?" the desk clerk asked.  
"What do you mean?" Ash replied.  
Noticing the blank look on his face, the clerk believed the boy really did not get it.  
"Nothing," he replied. "Here's your keys. Checks out is at 10:30."  
"Thanks," Ash replied as he and Misty walked to the elevators.

"Misty," Ash said after they were unpacked, "I'm going to get the stuff for Dexter now."  
"Mind if I come along?" she asked.  
"Oh," Ash replied as he headed for the door, "I don't think you'll like it."  
Misty glared at him. "Are you going to get that mallet program again?"  
Ash put his hand behind head and gave a nervous laugh. "No, Misty," he replied. "You know I deleted that weeks ago."  
"What exactly is this upgrade for?" Misty asked.  
_Think of something, Ashy-boy,_ he thought.  
"Uh… Bill said he had new information on another 100 type of pokémon," he lied. "I need the new hardware to hold it all."  
"Oh," Misty replied. "In that case, I still want to come."  
"Fine," Ash sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I need to upgrade the processor, install some more RAM, and maybe see about a new sensor," Ash told the store owner.  
"Mighty tall order," the man said as he added up the prices. "That's $250 for the processor and $125 for the RAM."  
The clerk then examined Dexter's sensor. "I say that the new Pokéfinder 8576 would do," the clerk added. "It runs about $175. Add in tax and installation fees, and your total will be $600. I'll need a $300 deposit before I begin work."  
"Here," Ash said handing the clerk his Poké Express card.  
"Give me a moment," the clerk said as he swiped the card.  
Ash turned to Misty who was looking very bored. "I told you," he laughed.  
"How about we go out for some lunch?" Misty replied.  
"Sure," he said as the store clerk handed him a receipt.  
"It should be ready tomorrow at noon," he told Ash.  
"Thanks," Ash replied as he followed Misty out the door.

Ash was lying in bed thinking that night. With Misty around, he could not get the program.  
_I'll call first thing in the morning,_ he thought. _Maybe he can install it, and I'll pay the rest when I pick Dexter up.  
_He looked over at Misty who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. _I hope she won't find out like last time, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Ash was whistling all the way to the pokédex store the next morning.  
"You're awfully cheering," Misty commented.  
"Dexter now has all the upgrades I want," he replied.  
Misty shook her head. "The amount of time you spend on that thing, you should be a pokémon scientist by now."  
Ash laughed. "Sorry, Misty," he replied as he whistled. "You can't ruin my mood."  
Misty let on evil smile on her lips. "Gary is a better kisser than you," she told him.  
Ash stopped dead in his tracks. She could not tell if he was angry, hurt, or both. "Just kidding," she laughed.  
"I'll show you who the better kisser is," he told her, "once we are back in Pallet."  
"Oh, is that a challenge?" Misty asked sarcastically.  
"You bet it is," Ash smirked.  
"Well," Misty said as she grabbed his arm. "Let's get Dexter so we can get back to Pallet."  
Ash smiled like an idiot as the redhead dragged him through the streets.

"Here you go," the clerk said as he handed Dexter to Ash. "There was an addition charge for the parts that came up."  
"How much?" Ash asked.  
"$25," the clerk replied.  
Ash pulled out a few bills and handed them to the clerk. "Come again," the clerk told them as they left.

Later that night, Misty had already fallen asleep, but Ash was having a hard time falling asleep. He decided on having a little fun with the new program he got.  
He pulled Dexter out of his backpack and opened the program.  
"All right," he said as soon the program was running. "Let's first scan Misty."  
He pointed Dexter at Misty. "Postman," it chimed. "This mallet can drive its victims three feet into the ground."  
"All right," Ash said as he punched another button. "Cross-reference with new program for countermeasures."  
A moment later, Dexter found the answer. "Skull cap #81 deflects this and similar ground-driving mallets."  
Ash smiled. "Finally I got the real upper hand."


End file.
